As long as you love me (Mientras me ames)
by Laire Elizabeth Masen
Summary: Shikamaru Nara es el tipo de persona que cualquier chica, en este caso Temari, desearía como novio. ¿Por qué? Cap 4 UP!
1. Soñador Eterno

**_¡hola! me imagino que la mayoría al leer el título del fic lo habrán relacionado con la canción de Justin Bieber, yo realmente hago relación a la canción de los Backstreet Boys "I don´t care who you are, where you from, don't care what you did, as long as you love me" (No me importa quién eres, de donde vienes, no me importa que hiciste, mientras tu me ames " ya que es lo que más quedaba a este fic. Disfrutenlo, todo es a punto de vista de Shikamaru y ya saben, nada de esto me pertenece más que la historia. _**

**_Dedicado a mi Shikamaru Nara, comenzamos:_**

Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, tengo 18 años y les quiero contar parte de mi historia con una persona muy especial para mí, llamada Temari.

Para que puedan entender mejor, les contaré de mí antes de conocerla. Vivo en una de las colonias relativamente pobres y peligrosas de la ciudad de Konoha, allí sí querías vivir tranquilo era uniéndote a la comunidad o no meterte en los asuntos, me encanta la música grupera, norteña y los corridos, de allí el nombre de soñador eterno, una canción que la personita especial me dijo que me identificaba, de intocable.

Mi madre es abogada, pero todo en forma legal sin ser corrupta, y mi padre se dedicaba a la mecánica, yo en ese tiempo, tenía un estilo de vida si podríamos decirle un camino sin retorno alguno, era un pandillero.

Me gustaba hacer desmadre, no hacía nada indebido entre comillas como robar, también mis padres me inculcaron valores como ser honesto y respeto, pero solía salir con mis amigos a distintas partes y rayar las paredes con aerosol, esa era mi vida desde los 12 años, era un inmaduro como se darán cuenta. Me apodaban Nesky (sinceramente no recuerdo por qué) pero las cosas fueron cambiando un poco cuando ingresé a la secundaria.

Lo que fueron mis tres años de secundaria fueron un tormento ya que parecía que las maestras la tenían en mi contra, sobre todo la maestra de matemáticas porque siempre me decía "Shikamaru; eres un flojo" yo de: lo sé maestra.

Algo que me encantaba hacer en la escuela a parte de hacer desmadre, era molestar a Chuji, no era por maldad ni nada, es mi mejor amigo actualmente pero lo fascinante era que fácilmente podías revolver su mente. Un día de descanso en lo que estaba observando a las personas en el descanso, llegué a ver a una linda chica de cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas (no se por qué) de ojos verde azulados, no sé, en ese momento se me hizo bonita cuando la ví pasar tranquilamente.

_**ya sé que está muy corto el capítulo pero, es Nara xD intentaré escribir más a la otra ¡sayonara!**_


	2. Mi Princesita

**_Se preguntarán por qué el primer capítulo lleva el nombre de Soñador Eterno, del grupo Intocable, es por lo que dice la letra :D y me alegra haber recibido reviews :DD les agradezco infinitamente, bueno, menos bla bla bla mas fic._**

Y aquí me tienen con la continuación del mejor tiempo de mi vida, como había dicho anteriormente observé aquella chica pero una angelical voz hizo que me distrajera.

-¡BU! - dijo una angelical voz que de inmediato reconocí, volteé a mi derecha y vi a la chica más hermosa en ese momento, una chica de tez blanca, cabello rubio sujeto a una coleta y ojos azules, nada menos que Ino Yamanaka, era la chica que me gustaba desde la primaria, mi princesita.

No importaba cuanto la quisiera ni nada, ella jamás había sabido de mis sentimientos hacia ella, porque desde un principio sabía que jamás sería correspondido porque ella suspiraba por alguien más.

_"Hola preciosa" fue mi pensamiento al verla sonreir como siempre, con sólo verla me daban ganas de abrazarla y decirle tantas cosas bonitas, pero tenía que resistirme a ello._

_-_Hola - contesté de una forma seca y fría como solía ser con la gente, y por desgracia con ella también, casi nadie a excepción de mis padres porque ellos me conocían mejor que nadie, sabía como era yo en realidad.

-Shikamaru, necesito que me hagas un favor -Me dijo Ino sacándome de mis pensamientos, sacando en ese momento una libreta que se lograba decir matemáticas a lo lejos.

-¿otra vez? - contesté sarcásticamente haciendome un puchero al oír mi respuesta, aunque por dentro me moría por dentro en decirle que no necesitaba pedirme favores, mi respuesta siempre sería sí a lo que pudiera ayudarle.

-De acuerdo, creo que te he pedido demasiados favores, iré a ver quién pido ayuda - Me respondió cabizbaja con un tono de decepción mientras guardaba su libreta y al momento de darse la media vuelta la tomé del brazo derecho.

-Era broma Ino, claro que te voy a ayudar. -Diciendo esto en un tono más amable consiguiendo que ella volteara a verme con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó con una alegría Ino al saber que le ayudaría.

-¿Qué acaso estás sorda? sí, a ver dame esa libreta para ver en qué te ayudo - diciendo esto en un tono burlón, me entregó su libreta de matemáticas y nos sentamos a ver juntos el contenido de esta.

Bostezé al ver lo que quería en que le ayudara, era ecuaciones de primer grado con 2 variables, en la escuela era bueno con las matemáticas, no mejor que Chuji pero lo era, mi mamá decía que cuando era chiquito era capaz de resolver cualquier cosa de matemáticas, pero ahora no era tanto así, porque existía una fuerza que me evitaba hacer tantas cosas, llamada FLOJERA.

Apenas iba a explicarle a Ino como se resolvía un problema de los que le habían pedido de tarea pero sonó la alarma para indicar que se había terminado el descanso de 15 minutos, así que le dije que se lo explicaría en otro momento.

-¿Puede ser a penúltima hora? es que tengo que entregarlo a última, le dije a Sai que me ayudara pero dijo que estaba ocupado a esa hora - Me preguntó mi princesita, era muy cumplida con todas sus materias menos con matemáticas, que era con la que más batallaba pero no todo el tiempo podía ayudarle, ya que estaba ese intrometido de Sai ayudando.

-¿A qué hora es penúltima? - Pregunté, ya que no quería llegar tarde y hacer esperar a mi princesita por no saber a qué hora debía estar.

-Um... a las 12, ¿te parece bien aquí? perdón, no pregunté si estabas ocupado también con clase.

-Tengo libre a esa hora - Mentí, yo a esa hora tenía español, pero entre estar allí durmiendo porque no entiendo nada o ayudar a mi princesa, opto por lo segundo. -Claro aquí está bien a las 12 te veo Ino.

Sólo me respondió con una gran sonrisa, agarró su libreta y se fue.

Yo también me retiré de aquél lugar en que estabamos en las bancas, y me dirigí a mi salón, estabamos en diferentes salones, uno al lado de otro para mi fortuna, así que cuando ella pasaba yo lograba verla pasar desde mi salón, empezó la primera clase después del receso y se me estaba haciendo eterna, sólo quería que el reloj marcara las 12 para poder reunirme con ella, aunque sólo fuera por asesoría disfrutaba su compañía.

En lo que el profesor explicaba no se qué, yo me puse a ver al lado izquierdo donde estaba la ventana a observar las nubes, mi pasatiempo favorito, mientras observaba las nubes pasar, se me vino a la mente la imagen de aquella chica rubia de cuatro coletas, no sabía porque me había acordado de ella al ver una nube en particular que tenía una forma extraña, pero no podía dejar de mirar a esa nube en particular mientras recordaba a esa chica, tal vez porque se me había hecho bonita. No lo sé.

_**Ya sé que dice ShikaTema y puse un ShikaIno, no se vayan a enojar conmigo D: pero era necesario incluirlo u.u, como se dan cuenta ya, Shikamaru está interesado en Ino, como él dijo la chica que le gusta desde la primaria, no se desesperen ya en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Temari en serio, y por último, "mi princesita" es el nombre de una canción de Pesado, grupo originario de mi ciudad, Monterrey, México. **_


	3. Ella

_**En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews ;3 me hicieron tan feliz :D, y bueno, aunque ustedes no lo crean, tardé en pensar el nombre para este capítulo, menos bla bla bla más fic.**_

Sonó la alarma para indicar que ya eran las 12 y era cambio de hora de clase, así que el maestro comenzó a guardar sus cosas y yo salí antes de que llegara la maestra, o si no ya no podría salir a ayudarle a Ino, para no ser tan sospechoso, tomé mi lapicero con mi libreta de matemáticas y calculadora.

Al salir caminé hacia las bancas donde nos habíamos citado, cuando llegué no estaba ella, no me molesté al no verla, soy una persona muy paciente y decidí esperarla. En mi espera, llega un chavo alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules oscuros, aparentemente estaba perdido.

-¿Necesitas algo? -Pregunté a aquel chavo que miraba a todos lados.

-No, digo sí, ¿sabes donde está dirección? -Me contestó aquél chico con un tono tímido, al parecer era de primer año, si fuera más grande y no supiera donde está, entonces ya está todo mal.

¿Ves aquél lugar en el rincón? -Señalando una puerta negra enfrente al final cerca de la salida - allí es dirección.

- ¡Muchas gracias! aún no me acostumbro aquí

-Eres de primero ¿cierto? -Pregunté directamente, seguro de mi mismo. Aquél chico se sonrojó un poco con la pregunta, y sólo asintió con su cabeza.

-Me llamo Daimaru -Contestó alegremente el chico de cabello marrón. Sin expresión alguna, le dije mi nombre.

-¿Eres de tercer año? - Me preguntó Daimaru, la pregunta no me sorprendió en lo absoluto, pues estaba acostumbrado a que me notaran más edad de la que tengo.

-No, soy de segundo año todavía - Contesté mientras miraba aquel castaño con ganas de seguir conversando, en mi mente todavía estaba anhelando la llegada de Ino, comenzaba a preguntarme porque no había llegado todavía pero entre no hacer nada y desesperarme o conversar con Daimaru, opté por lo segundo.

-Entonces conoces a Temari-chan - Me comentó Daimaru en lo que se sentaba a mi lado.

-Entonces conozco a ¿quién? - Pregunté sacado de onda, jamás había escuchado tal nombre en mi vida.

-Temari, una chica alta de cabello rubio de segundo año muy bonita - Describió Daimaru con su sonrisa.

Yo nada más lo ví con una mirada de que si me estaba tomando el pelo, ¿cuántas chicas rubias no podrían haber en la escuela? bueno, ninguna podría ser más bonita que mi Ino Yamanaka (o eso creía yo, créanme que hasta el día de hoy me sigo interrogando a mí mismo qué fue lo que le vi a ella).

-En primera, hay muchas chicas rubias en esta escuela, que si están muy bonitas, ya es cuestión de gustos, pero con ese nombre de Temari no conozco.

-Se junta mucho con una chica de cabello negro largo llamada Yukata.

-¿Yukata? a ella sí la conozco, es una problemática chica, es compañera mía del salón, está algo loca en verdad.

-Hace una semana que entramos a la escuela, conocí a esta chica, Temari, pero no se como acercarme ni nada.

- Intenta pasar mas tiempo con ella y deja que el tiempo haga el resto. -Aconsejé a aquel chico de primer año, al ver su mirada se veía algo ilusionado con aquella chica que no decía gran cosa.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrirse y platicarme de su vida hasta que sonó la alarma de que había finalizado la hora.

-No es por correrte pero, ¿no tenías que ir a dirección? -Pregunté a Daimaru recordando a lo que era el principio de la conversación.

-¡Cierto! lo había olvidado, neh voy mañana mejor. Gusto en conocerte Shikamaru.

-Lo mismo digo, Daimaru -respondí despidiéndome de él mientras me levantaba y seguía mi camino hacia la salida.

Había pasado la hora e Ino jamás llegó conmigo, en mi cabeza comenzaba a formularme la pregunta de ¿por qué no fue? ¿le habrá pasado algo malo? ¿no llegó porque pensó que estaría ocupado? pero ella sabe que no importa quién esté conmigo, puedo deshacerme de eso en cualquier momento.

Salí de la escuela con prisa con el fin de buscar a Ino, me preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo malo y no pude estar ahí para ayudarle.

Busqué con prisa hasta que por fin hallé mi objetivo, hasta que vi a mi princesita conversando felizmente con Sai. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ellos.

Al momento de verla quise decirle tantas cosas como ¿por qué no había ido? y en el peor de los casos, reclamárselo, pero no podía así que actuando lo más normal.

-Hola - saludé con mi tono serio como siempre, interrumpiendo la conversación de Ino con Sai, más que nada de lo que decía ella, ya que Sai era un buen escucha.

-Hola Shikamaru, ¿cómo estás? - Me saludó Ino como si nada, pareciera que no hubiera dado cuenta que estuve esperándola casi una hora y que jamás había llegado.

-Bien, ¿ocurrió algo? - Pregunté tratando de sonar lo más serio posible, en el fondo me daban ganas de notarme lo preocupado que estaba por ella, pero simplemente no podía.

-No sé a qué te refieras, no tuve la última clase así que me vine con Sai a conversar y a que me ayudara con un problema de matemáticas ¿verdad que sí, Sai? - Diciendo esto volteó a verlo y éste sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Me quedé estático sin decir alguna palabra, no tenía caso tener que preguntar el porqué me había plantado, por que en realidad sí lo había hecho, olvidó que habíamos quedado en vernos y ayudarle con sus dudas, no me afectaba el haber faltado a clases, entrar o no entrar igual no pondría atención, pero sentía un fuerte dolor de lo poco que le importaba a ella. No era la primera vez que ella me hacía algo así, pero no me importaba, sin despedirme me di vuelta para marcharme hasta que escuché a la chica de mis sueños detenerme.

-¡Shikamaru, espera! - Al momento de escuchar la voz de Ino, me detuve, por una fracción de segundo pensé que esta me detendría para disculparse conmigo, así que volteé a verla.

-¿Dime? - Dije esperando una respuesta de ella, en especial una disculpa o algo que me diera una pequeña esperanza.

-Nada más quería decirte que te vaya bien y que te veo mañana. - Fue todo lo que me dijo, dándose una vuelta para regresar con Sai e irse juntos, fue lo contrario a lo que yo esperaba.

_**Quise actualizarlo la semana pasada por la emoción de sus reviews pero tenía examenes finales así que ya no pude hacerlo :( ¿comentarios? ¿regaños? cualquier cosa y/o sugerencia es bienvenida, no es necesario tener una cuenta para comentar c: ¡mata ne!**_


	4. El final de nuestra historia

**_Primero que nada, hola a todos :D perdonen que no halla actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que me enfermé D: de faringitis y pues ni comer podía ni nada u.u en fin, aquí estoy otra vez con esta historia. :D_**

Se alejó con Sai, me quede allí como un idiota viendo como se retiraba de allí, estuve en un momento de shock en realidad, sabía en el fondo que a Ino no le importaba, o tal vez sí; anteriormente me preguntaba de cosas "personales" por asi decirlo, preguntaba mi opinión como aquella vez en su cumpleaños:

_-Shikamaru - me habló Ino en lo que yo estaba guardando mis cosas de matemáticas para retirarme, después de haberle explicado._

_-Dime Ino_

_-El sábado haré una fiesta en Suna, me preguntaba si querías ir._

_-Claro que sí, sólo dime en dónde y a que horas._

_-Claro, te lo escribo después, aunque... no sé que ponerme, ¿qué me recomiendas; falda o pantalón?_

_-Cualquier cosa que te pongas te verás bien - Contesté honestamente, en realidad no importaba qué era lo que llevara puesto, con que estuviera cómoda consigo misma estaba bien._

_-Gracias - me agradeció Ino, sonrojándose un poco al mismo tiempo._

Recuerdo que asistí a esa fiesta, había una gran pista de hielo al cual dudé un poco al entrar con los patines, pues yo no tenía idea de patinar.

_-Entra con nosotros Shikamaru - me decía desde lo lejos allí en la pista mi princesita, con una linda falda a lado de su hermano mayor Lonnie._

-_No sé patinar - contesté con algo de temor al momento de ver el suelo liso y pensar en que me caería._

_-Es como arrastrar los pies sobre la tierra - me contestó Lonnie._

_-No sé hacer eso tampoco - contesté con sinceridad, sabía que ellos intentaban ayudarme pero no lo lograban._

_Ino se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano para que entrara con ella a la pista y comenzó a explicarme cómo tenía que hacer, hice lo que ella me decía sin dejar de tomar su mano hasta que ella vió que podía moverme por mí solo. Claro me caí varias veces pero logré aprender._

Realmente me tenía un poco confuso, decidí pensar las cosas mejor después con claridad, saqué mi teléfono y le llamé a mi madre.

-¿Hola? - contestó mi madre, con su tono dulce y amable como siempre lo demostraba conmigo, a pesar de que ella tenía un carácter fuerte, me amaba incondicionalmente.

-¿Podrías venir por mí? - le pedí como siempre, todos los días cuando yo salía de clases le llamaba para que viniera por mí, a veces cuando estaba ocupada con algún cliente, ya que es abogada, me regresaba yo solo en camión, pero eran pocas las veces en realidad, porque siempre sacaba la forma de ir por mí desde donde estuviera.

-Claro que sí amor, te veo donde siempre. - Dicho esto colgué y me dirigí a la esquina de la escuela, donde sabía que ella me recogería, no paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente vino por mí y me subí a la camioneta.

Saqué mi teléfono y me puse a jugar con él en silencio, realmente no tenía ánimos de decir algo, mi madre, sin dejar de manejar rompió el hielo.

-¿Qué tienes? - Preguntó con un tono preocupado, tratando de disimularlo.

-Nada, te quiero mucho - contesté tratando de sonar lo más honesto y serio posible sin dejar de usar el teléfono.

-Eres un hipócrita - Siempre me dice eso cuando no me cree, y bueno, esa es mi dulce madre.

No contesté más, llegamos a la casa y decidí tomarme un baño, hacía demasiado calor (bueno, en realidad hacía frío pero en tiempos de frío yo suelo tener calor) y decidí dormirme, eran como las 2 de la tarde cuando dormí y me levanté como a las 7 de la noche, mis padres habían salido porque iban a comprar algo para cenar, al no tener mucho que hacer me puse a ver televisión en lo que pensaba en Ino, no era la primera vez que me lo había hecho, ya había sido varias veces que me había herido así, muchas veces que me ha dolido así su desprecio, pero ya era mucha la exageración en realidad.

Me he dado cuenta que he hablado mucho de Ino cuando iba a ser de Temari, primero que nada una disculpa, pero tenía que decirlo para que pudieran comprender la historia mejor. Tenía pensado darle un punto final a esta historia con la explicación de que ya no me importaba lo que me dijera o lo que me hiciera, cuando recordé una anécdota que me gustaría redactar, el día que ella me odió a muerte.

Fue un día en que estaba en la casa, ahi en la computadora como a veces estaba cuando no había nada que ver en la televisión, a veces checaba mi fotolog, en ese tiempo era muy popular usarlo, más que el facebook (el cual no recuerdo si ya existía, me da... flojera de investigar las fechas ahora).

Mi madre me habló para cenar y no sé como fue, pero estaba descalzo ya que recién me había metido a bañar y se me cayó el teclado de la computadora encima de la uña, afortunadamente no se me voló la uña como a Temari en una ocasión, pero lo de ella es una historia que sólo ella les contará.

Grité con dolor, ya que fue en la uña del dedo y mis padres me llevaron con rapidez en la camioneta rumbo al hospital para verificar que no hubiera daños, afortunadamente no había nada grave, pero por precaución decidieron los médicos vendarme el pie.

Así me la pasé los días de la secundaria a la casa, yo con mi pie vendado por mayor motivo mi madre iba por mí en la camioneta.

En una ocasión, decidí invitar a Hidan a mi casa, para poder jugar x box juntos, he de admitir en parte que no es la persona más amable que conozco, es un grosero con las mujeres, pero es buen amigo en el fondo, y pues deje mi fotolog abierto ese día, generalmente lo cierro para evitar metiches, pero ese día se me pasó.

Y como les digo, nunca falta el metiche, yo me fui al baño y allí se quedó Hidan en la computadora y le firma a Ino con mi fotolog.

"Ino, eres una basura al igual que tu hermano"

yo no sabia ni habia visto, de hecho regresé del baño y estaba allí Hidan sentado frente a la pantalla y x box diciendome de la forma más "amable" que me diera prisa para poder jugar el Call of Duty.

Total, estuvimos allí toda la tarde jugando, como siempre le ganaba a Hidan en el juego, pues realmente yo me lo sabía de memoria, al revés o al derecho, en la noche llamó su papá para decirle que iba a ir por él, ya se fue y yo me puse a cenar con mis padres, escuchando cómo les había ido en el día, ese día decidí irme a dormir directamente, generalmente checo la computadora pero no lo hice aquella vez.

Al día siguiente estabamos ahí en clase, hasta que cuando fue cambio de hora llega Ino a buscarme con un rostro serio.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿cuál es tu fotolog?

Ya le dí mi fotolog, el cual el día de hoy no lo recuerdo.

-Ok...

Sin decir nada más, se retiró del salón. Unos minutos más llegó el profesor, cómo todos los maestros del día me preguntaban qué me había pasado en el pie, explicandoles que se me había caído el teclado pero era por prevención el vendado.

En el descanso salí con mis demás compañeros aunque sólo me quedé en una banca cercana, los médicos me habían dicho que mejor no saliera del salón a menos que fuera necesario, pero jamás hago caso a las reglas de los médicos, por eso me salí. Veía a la gente y a mis compañeros hacer sus actividades como siempre hasta que llega Ino con un rostro molesto, jamás la había visto furiosa como ese día.

-Shikamaru, nunca creí que serías capaz de decirme tal cosa, nunca jamás vuelvas a hablarme ¿entendiste? te odio y detesto.

Acto seguido se fue de allí, y yo me quede con cara de "WTF?! ¿pero que hice? D:"

En ese momento en que se fue Ino, su hermano llega conmigo sentándose a mi lado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ino? de la nada llegó furiosa conmigo a decirme que no le vuelva hablar jamás.

-dios, mi hermana te detesta y fue por lo que le publicaste, que somos una basura

-¿Qué? yo no publique tal cosa.

-¿Entonces quién fue? estaba escrito en tu nombre.

-No lo sé Lonnie, pero yo soy inocente.

Total, no importaba si lograba saber quién había sido, aunque mi sospecha era que había sido Hidan, Ino no deseaba saber nada de mí, aún me juntaba con Lonnie y cuando Ino me veia con él decia "vamonos ya Lonnie llegaremos tarde" y me veia con cara de odio.

Pasaron 3 meses, yo seguía observando a aquella chica, llamada Temari, sabía algunas cosas de ella gracias a Daimaru que siempre me decía cada cosa que aprendía de ella, a lo que me él me había dicho parecía ser una linda persona, pero yo no le hablaba gran cosa, sólo había miradas entre los dos de vez en cuando.

Ino cuando me veía, como que queria hablarme pues le veia con cara de arrepentida y no sabia el como hablarme otra vez.

Aún tenia el pie vendado y ya no salía a recreo desde ese entonces, una vez llegó a mi salón buscando una forma de llamar mi atención, haciendose la sorprendida de verme allí adentro del salón.

-Em... ¿no vas a salir?

-Em no; no puedo, tengo el pie lastimado

-Oh... entiendo... - y se fue de allí algún lado lejos de mi vista desde el salón

Ya era la hora de salida, con mis muletillas llegaba a la esquina de la escuela para esperar a mi mamá, cuando vi acercarse Ino hacia a mí.

-Shikamaru, tengo que hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas, miles de disculpas...ya Hidan me dijo que fue él quién publicó eso desde tu fotolog, que tú no habias hecho nada ni sabias que lo había hecho, por favor espero me perdones"

Se detuvo un momento para verme, esperando que yo dijera algo, pero al ver que no decía palabra alguna, prosiguió.

-Apenas me dijo Hidan eso y me molesté con el diciendole, ¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo Shikamaru fue inocente y lo odié por tu culpa sin que él tuviera nada que ver?" y Hidan "si basicamente"

-Al entenderlo todo me quedé de dios... ¿y ahora como me le acerco? debe de odiarme.

Al verla tan preocupada, sólo la abracé y ella me correspondió el abrazo.

-Jeje, no te preocupes, sabía que algún día te darías cuenta de que soy inocente y pues fue pronto.

Vi que Lonnie acercandose para irse con Ino, al escuchar ella su nombre se separó de mí y sólo sonrió al ver que el problema se había resuelto. Por un momento pensé que iba a sentir algo más al sentir el abrazo de ella, pero no pasó nada más que un abrazo, fue cuando me dí cuenta que esta historia ya podía dar por terminada, ya no sentía atracción, porque eso era, simple atracción por ella.

_**De nuevo, disculpas por no actualizar, y pues aclaraciones, aquí en esta historia Ino tiene un hermano mayor llamado Lonnie, el nombre lo saqué de un fic en inglés llamado That Girl, Ino de saskesakura**_


End file.
